


Alitoptop

by keunadobo



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: For The Kids, M/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keunadobo/pseuds/keunadobo
Summary: Wherein Ken wants to try the meme that he saw on twitter. Will Stell let him?
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Alitoptop

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this crappy smut. Jdjsjhdjsjsjs. Kasalanan 'to nung hotdogs sa Kentell Imagine e.
> 
> This field is not my forte so please bear with me.
> 
> P.S this is R-18. If you're not comfortable reading this please leave now.

STELL'S POV

Mag-aalas sais na ng makauwi ako galing sa trabaho. Nakakabadtrip 'tong araw na 'to. Paano ba naman yung dapat na trabaho ng manager ko sa akin pa inaasa.

Pagkauwi ay nadatnan ko si Ken na nagcecellphone.

"Hi love. May dinner na?" Sabay halik sa ulo ni Ken.

"Yes love. Nag-order na lang ako para mabilis kang makakain."

"Thanks love." Pagkasabi ko non ay dumalo na ako sa kusina.

"Hindi ka ba kakain love?"

"Kumain na ako kanina love e." Sabi ni Ken habang patuloy pa rin sa pagcecellphone.

I find it weird. Una, hindi ako hinalikan ni Ken. Pangalawa, hindi siya sumabay kumain sakin. Pangatlo, nasa cellphone lang ang atensyon niya at wala sa akin. At panghuli, halos hindi niya ako pansinin.

Nagpatuloy lang siya sa pagkain habang pinagmamasdan si Ken. Tawa lang ito ng tawa.

"Masaya ka ata?"

"Oo naman love. Sobra. Ikaw ba?"

"Masaya sana kung hindi ka ganyan sa akin ngayon."

"Ha? Anong ganyan? Ayos naman ako love ah?"

Agad niyang niligpit ang pinagkainan niya kahit hindi pa siya tapos. Hindi man halata ay inis na inis na ako kay Ken.

"Ge. Tulog na ako."

"Sleepwell love."

'Fuckshit. Sleepwell your ass.' Sabi ko sa aking sarili dahil alam kong mag-aaway lang kami kapag sinabi ko talaga 'yon. And that's the least thing I want to happen right now.

Nang makarating sa kwarto ay naghintay si Stell nang ilang minuto.

"5 minutes na nakakalipas at hindi pa rin ako pinupuntahan ni Ken? Fuck. Unbelievable."

"Okay. Calm down, Stell. Just wait for a minute or two."

5 minutes has passed and Ken is still nowhere to be found.

"Fine! Itutulog ko na lang 'to."

\--

THIRD PERSON'S POV

Nagising si Stell dahil sa halik ni Ken sa kanyang tenga.

"Hngggg. K-ken."

"I want to try this one." Sabi ni Ken sabay pakita ng isang meme.

"You did this?"

"Hmm. I did this earlier."

"What does this means? Ali-Ken-Ken? Ali-Bottom-Bottom?" Stell said as he is teasing the younger.

"It's Alitoptop."

"No."

"Please?"

Stell knew where it is going so he changed their position. He's now on top of Ken.

"After what you did earlier? No. I'm the top and I'm going to get rough."

Stell smirked.

"Ready for your punishment baby boy?"

"N-no. I'm the one who tops tonight!" Ken wanted to switch their position but Stell is strong.

"Accept your faith and be a good boy. Wait for daddy okay? I will make you feel good." Stell whispered into Ken's ear.

"Y-yes daddy."

"Good boy." Stell said as he leave to get the toys that they will play.

He got rope, blindfold, ice cubes and nutella.

"Strip for me now baby boy."

Ken immediately followed Stell's order. He remove his shirt first while looking at Stell with lust. Then he slowly removed his pants and boxer.

"Good boy. Now lie on the bed and spread your arms and legs wide."

Again, he followed Stell. Stell then tied Ken and blindfolded him.

"Hmm. Ano ba ang dapat gawin sa pasaway na baby boy na yan?"

"Kahit ano."

"Hmm. Kahit ano."

Inumpisahan pisil-pisilin ni Stell ang utong ni Ken hanggang sa makarinig siya ng mahinang ungol.

"Mmmmm"

"I want to hear you moan baby."

"S-stell aaahhh"

Ken's moans is a music to Stell's ears.

Unti unting dinilaan ni Stell ang leeg ni Ken. Minarkahan niya ito. Pula. Lila. Kapwa sila sarap na sarap.

"M-moreee."

Stell obliged to Ken's plea.

"Tell me what do you want?" Sabi ni Stell sabay pisil sa utong ni Ken.

"Ahhhhhh."

"Sabihin mo sakin ano ang gusto mo?" Kagat labing sabi ni Stell habang hinahagod ng kanang kamay niya ang leeg ni Ken at ang kaliwa naman ay pinipisil ang utong nito.

"Agh. Ummm."

"Say it baby. Daddy's getting impatient."

"I ahhh want to kiss you."

"Really? You want this?" Sabi ni Stell sabay dampi ng upper lip niya sa lower lip ni Ken. Akmang hahalik na si Ken nang lumayo si Stell.

"No."

Ken groaned in frustration. Kanina pa niya gustong halikan si Stell pero dahil nakatali siya ay hindi niya magawa. Naramdaman na lang ni Ken na pinapahiran siya ni Stell ng Nutella.

"Matagal na akong nagccrave sa nutella at pandesal e." Sabi niys habang dinidilaan ang abs ni Ken. Nakahawak pa rin si Stell sa utong nito.

"Mmmm. Stop teasing please. I'm sorry. Hindi ko na uulitin."

"But where is the fun on that?" Stell said as he continue to lick Ken's body.

"Mmm. Sarap ng Nutella."

When Stell finished licking Ken he removed the blindfold.

"Gusto kong makita mo kung paano kita kakainin."

Kumuha si Stell ng isang ice cubes at inilapat ito sa butas ni Ken.

"Aahhhh."

Ken moans as Stell continue to eat him with an ice cubes.

"Stop teasing and fuck me already!"

"What?"

"I like it rough! Fuck me please! Fuck me until I can't even walk!"

That was Stell's cue. He lines himself up and slowly pushes in until his hips are flushed with Ken. He pulls in and out slowly, driving Ken crazy.

"Faster please!"

"Ahhhh. Damn tight!"

Stell hit Ken's prostate with every thrust making the boy under him whimper constantly.

"Ahhhh t-there."

Stell continue to abused Ken's prostate. The room were filled with their moans.

"I'm getting ahhh aah closr d-daddy!"

"Me too baby boy."

Stell tightened his hands around Ken's neck and continue he continued kissing him. Stell's thrust is getting sloppier. He pushed into Ken one last time, thrusting as deep as possible and staying there as he came. Ken felt his cum inside of him and groaned as he came into his stomach. Stell finally pulled out of Ken.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, baby boy."

Stell untied Ken and took him to the shower to clean him.

\--

They are now cuddling in their bed. Ken clings on Stell az if his life depends on him.

"Why do you want to top?"

"I told you I saw the meme earlier so I decided to do a version of it. But you won't allow it."

"There's another reason."

"You seem so stress kanina kaya naisipan ko 'tong gawin. But then again, I am Ken so I need to tease you a lil bit."

"You provoked me to top. But maybe next time I will let you top."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Ken hug Stell and kiss him all over his face. "Yehey!"

"You still have high energy after what we did?"

"Duh. I'm a dancer. I have high stamina."

"Okay Mr. Dancer, ready for round 2?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Share your thoughts.
> 
> twt: @kentellabelwhen


End file.
